Some Things Are Best Kept Secret
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: Sequel to Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping. Etienne is now 18 and dealing with everything that a typical teenager goes through. Well, kinda. I suck at sumaries. I strongly suggest reading Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping before reading this.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Ages (after this chap.):**

**Etienne LeBeau, Nathan Summers-18**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-17**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-16**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-15**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-14**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

It had been three years since Lance and Kitty had gotten married. Wanda and Todd had married some six months later. Pietro had married Kristy, a girl he had met at a club and hit it off with two months after Wanda got married. Tabby had found out that she was pregnant, leading to another wedding at the beginning of the year. Jubilee had married the crazy Aussie in a double wedding with Bobby and Amara. 

Rogue had had a baby girl named Alana Marie LeBeau a year and a half after Etienne was born. She had unknowingly been pregnant for a third time but didn't find out until she miscarried after being injured in a fight. Her uterus had been damaged, leaving her unable to have any more kids.

Jean and Scott had a daughter six months after Alana was born. They had named her Rachel Dawn Summers. Jean had been struggling with the Phoenix personality for some time, but was currently in control.

Lance had gotten Kitty pregnant two months into their marriage. Their first child was a boy named Daniel Wesley Alvers. Danny had been followed the next year with Callie Elizabeth Alvers.

Wanda and Todd had one child, a daughter named Jenna Carlene Tolansky. While Pietro adored his niece, he was looking forward to the arrival of his and Kristy's first child. Tabitha and Jubilee were also expecting. Kurt and Amanda were holding off on kids until they were ready.

The mansion was still in chaos, though not as much since many of the older mutants had moved out, leaving the original X-Men, New Recruits, and the Brotherhood, or what was left of it. Fred had died in a freak accident with his girlfriend shortly after Lance and Kitty's wedding. Everyone mourned the loss of their friend, but moved with their lives.

"Sugah, can ya help me here?" Rogue was holding a crying 21 month old on her hip with one arm, while the other held the hand of the reason for the girl's crying, her older brother.

"Sure thing, chére." Remy took the crying girl from her mother. The girl quieted almost immediately. With her auburn and white streaked hair and green eyes, Alana looked like her mother. But she was definitely a daddy's girl. Remy had been thankful when neither children inherited his black sclera, remembering the hell he had gone through about it when he was younger. "That's it, petit. Let's go find Callie." He looked at Rogue in question.

"Go ahead, Rem. Ah'll get Et cleaned up and meet ya'll downstairs." She looked down at the muddy little boy. He had decided to mud wrestle with Nathan when Rogue turned her back. Then he had taken Alana's toy, setting her off. Etienne looked back innocently.

Rogue knelt down to eye level with the boy. "Sugah, ya know that ya can't wrestle in the mud with Nathan. And takin Lana's toy was mean."

The little boy wrapped his arms around Rogue's neck in a hug. "I sorry, Mommy."

"Okay. Now let's get you cleaned up." Rogue looked down at her now dirty tank and shrugged. What else do you expect with two kids?

Rogue got the little boy cleaned up and changed her shirt before heading downstairs. Her and Remy had an announcement to make over dinner and she didn't want to be late.

Dinner was as uneventful as can be with a houseful of kids and several pregnant mutants. Until Rogue and Remy called for attention so they could make their announcement.

Logan looked up form his spot near the end. "What is it this time, Stripes?"

"Um, well, me and Remy are movin."

"Somewhere round here?"

Rogue looked at her 'father' and shook her head. "Louisiana."

"What?!" Kitty cried form across the table. "You're going to leave? Just like that?"

"Kit, we both miss the South and we want our kids to grow up there."

Kitty's face fell. She could understand that. She and Lance had come close to going back to Northbrook before. "I get it. When are you leaving?"

"A month. We've got everything set up already. We just have to move our stuff."  
"Is this permanent?" Wanda looked at her long time friend.

"We'll be back to visit a couple times a year. Since we're sure they'll have powers, we want them to be used to the mansion and everyone that lives here."

"That's not too bad of an idea." Rogue smiled at the Professor. "While we will undoubtedly miss all of you, it is your decision to make and having the children accustomed to being in the mansion will help them in the long run, I'm sure."

The Professor had the last comment in the conversation. A month later, the LeBeaus were gone.

* * *

"Et, come on. Tante Mercy's gonna b' mad if y' late again." 

"Lana, calm down. We ain't gonna b' late." The fourteen-year-old grinned down at his twelve-year-old sister. "Sides, I didn' get her number yet." Lana rolled her eyes at her older brother. He was definitely a LeBeau.

"Don' tell me I didn' warn y'." Alana headed off to find her Aunt Mercy, leaving Etienne alone. How he always managed to get a girl's number, she would never know. She glanced back once more at her brother and the pretty young blond that he was flirting with.

"Alana, where's y' frère?" Mercy looked around for her nephew. "Y' see him, Colette?"

"Non. Sorry, mère," the blond girl at her side replied.

"Dere he is. Etienne LeBeau, get over here!" Etienne looked up in surprise when his Aunt called his name. He smiled as the girl gave him a slip of paper with her phone number. She walked away as Etienne went to join his family.

"Sorry, Tante Mercy."

Mercy smiled at her nephew. "Y' jus' like Remy. Come on, let's get home." The kids followed her out to the car and piled in. They didn't even blink when Mercy pulled up in the landscaped courtyard of the mansion they called home. Most people would have stared in astonishment at the beautiful old home.

"Ya manage to bring em all back, Merc?"

"Barely." Mercy smiled at her sister in law. Her and Rogue had grown very close over the years.

"Remy!" Her husband appeared at Rogue's call. "There ya are, sugah. Ya mind helping?"

"What do I get in return, chére?" Remy gave her his trademark smirk.

"The pleasure of knowin that ya did something good today." Rogue smirked back and Remy laughed.

"Fine. But y' owe me." Rogue shrugged and grinned at him as he picked up some of the bags.

"Mama, once we get this unloaded, can we go explore for a while?"

"Who's we?"

"Me an' Nic, an' Jacques, an' Emil."

"Remy?"

"Fine wit' me, chére. They know the swamp well enough."

"Yeah, ya can, sugah."

"Thanks." Etienne finished helping them as quickly as he could and went to find his cousins. Alana and Colette went off to do something, leaving Rogue, Remy, and Mercy in the kitchen.

"Y' still waitin for his powers to show up?"

"Yeah. Ah'm worried that they'll manifest when he's out with his cousins and that they'll be some kinda dangerous thing."

"He'll be fine, chére." Remy dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna go find Henri."

"See ya later, sugah." Mercy and Rogue finished putting away the stuff and went into the living room to relax. They were just sitting down when a scream interrupted them. "That was Alana." Rogue jumped up with Mercy right behind her and bolted for the steps. She ran into Remy at the top of the steps. They ran down the hall to Colette's room and opened the door to find Alana almost in tears with her hands clutching her head.

"What's wrong, chére?" Remy crouched down in front of her. Alana looked up at her father.

"Somethin's wrong with Et."

Remy looked at Rogue in confusion. "What're ya talkin bout, petit? Y' brother b' playin with the boys out in the swamp."

"No. I can see him. Somethin's wrong. He's hurtin real bad."

"Shit." Remy glanced at Rogue before running out the door, grabbing Henri as he passed him.

"Sugah, can ya tell what's wrong with him?"

"Not really. He didn't get hurt or anything, I don't think. I was just playin with Letty when I heard him screamin and saw him in my head. Oh no."

"What is it?" Rogue's alarm was growing.

"He's glowin real bright."

"Mercy, watch her. Ah've gotta help Remy." Rogue jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran through the swamp, finding the boys about half a mile in on a solid piece of ground. Sure enough, Etienne's body was surrounded by a bright blue glow. Remy was talking to him, telling him to focus on the energy. Slowly the glow faded, leaving an exhausted Etienne in the middle of it all.

Rogue rushed forward and dropped to her knees next her son. "Ya okay, sugah?"

"I think so." Etienne looked up at her and she gasped at the change in the boy's eyes. Where they had been a grey-green just hours before, they were now nearly identical to Remy's. The only difference was that Etienne's were emerald on black.

"Rem."

"I see."

"What are ya'll talkin bout? What do you see?"

"Your eyes, Et. They changed."

"What d'ya mean they changed?"

"They look lahke ya dad's, but green instead of red."

"Really?" Remy nodded and Etienne grinned. "Awesome." Remy gave Rogue a sidelong glance. She knew the hell he had been hoping their children wouldn't have to go through was now a possibility. Her cell rang and Rogue quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Rogue?"

"Ah'm kinda busy right now, Prof."

"I know, dear. That is why I am calling. Is Etienne alright?"

"He's fine, now."

"So I was right."

"What are ya talkin bout?"

"Cerebro picked up on mutant powers in New Orleans. I thought that perhaps it was Etienne."

"Shouldn't it have told you that?"

"There were actually two that it picked up on."

"Alana?"

"Yes. Seems that your children's powered manifested simultaneously. A fairly rare occurrence."

"Ah think that it had something to do with Et. We were downstairs and heard Lana scream. When we got to her, she was telling us that Et was hurt, that she could see him in her head and feel what he felt."

"Yes, I believe that Alana has empathic abilities. They would explain that somewhat."

"What about Et?"

"It seems that he can absorb energy and use it as an attack. Much like Ray with electricity."

"That explains it somewhat."

"Rogue, you know that your family children have a place here. Whenever you wish to return, let me know."

"Ah think we'll take ya up on hat. It's what me and Remy have been planning on doin for years once they got their powers."

"Alright then, shall I send Logan to pick you up?"

"Hang on a second." Rogue looked to Remy. "Do ya want Logan to come today?"

"Might be for the best, chére. Specially if he does that again."

"If he can, we would appreciate it."

"He'll be there shortly. It will be nice to see you again, Rogue."

"You too." By now, Etienne was on his feet. Nic and Emil were supporting him with their shoulders. Remy slung n arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Let's go, boys." They quietly followed the couple back to the mansion.

Jean Luc came running out the door when he saw them. He looked at the boys supporting Etienne and then at Rogue and Remy. "He okay?"

"He'll be fine, pére." He turned to the boys. "Ya'll mind takin him inside? Let him lay on the couch until he gets his strength back." The boys nodded and followed Remy's orders.

"His powers?"

"Yeah. Well, his and Alana's."

Jean Luc looked at them for a minute. "Guess this means y' leavin?"

Rogue bit her lip and nodded. "It'll be better for them to be at Xavier's. He knows what he's doin. He can help them more than we can."

"Y' don't have t' explain, petit. I know." Silence settled around them for a moment. "When y' leavin?"

"When Logan gets here." Rogue looked at the older man with sadness in her eyes. She would miss him greatly. "We'll be back to visit, though. Once they get some control. Wouldn't want to leave ya homeless."

Jean Luc smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "I'm goin miss y' petit. Y' liven de ol' place up. I'm goin miss y' t', fils."

Remy hugged his father and went inside to pack. He found the kids were nearly done, thanks to Mercy. She and Henri knew the plan since Rogue and Remy moved in over ten years ago. Remy packed the stuff he and Rogue would need over the next little bit. He could have everything else shipped.

There was a loud noise as the Blackbird touched down outside. Remy finished the packing and glanced around at the room, checking to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. Then he went and collected Etienne and Alana.

"Goodbye, my home."

* * *

**Okay. My first chapter of the new story. I'm going to try to get a few more up pretty soon. I know it's kind of short, but I wanted a prologue and didn't really feel like jumping right in for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Seriously, if you think it sucks or anything, let me know. And sorry for any typos, spell check and I still miss things.**


	2. Bios

**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. This chapter is the bios of the kids, so I don't have to explain them in the story.**

**Ages:**

**Etienne LeBeau, Nathan Summers-17**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-16**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-15**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-14**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-13**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

Name: Etienne Nicolas LeBeau 

Codename: Nightshade

Age: 17

Parents: Rogue & Remy LeBeau

Siblings: Alana LeBeau

Hair Color: Red/brown like Remy's

Eyes: Green on black

Height: 6'1"

Powers: Can absorb energy and channel it into attacks, occasionally becomes surrounded by a glowing blue light when using powers

* * *

Name: Alana Marie LeBeau 

Codename: Foresight

Age: 16

Parents: Rogue & Remy LeBeau

Siblings: Etienne LeBeau

Hair Color: Naturally auburn with white streaks throughout, but currently dyed black

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'9"

Powers: Empathy, slight precog, can see events as they happen, even when she is not there

* * *

Name: Nathan Christopher Summers 

Codename: Cable

Age: 17

Parents: Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers (taken over by Phoenix and absent in this fic)

Siblings: Rachel Summers

Hair Color: Red/Brown

Eyes: Blue with a hint of green

Height: 6'

Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy

* * *

Name: Rachel Dawn Summers (Yes, I know that in the comics it is Rachel Anne Grey, but she is from and AU in the comics) 

Codename: Marvel Girl

Age: 16

Parents: Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers

Siblings: Nathan Summers

Hair Color: Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'8"

Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis

* * *

Name: Daniel Wesley Alvers 

Codename: Mesa

Age: 16

Parents: Lance & Kitty Alvers

Siblings: Callie Alvers, Mya Alvers

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'

Powers: Geological Manipulation (like Lance)

* * *

Name: Callie Elizabeth Alvers 

Codename: Tempest

Age:15

Parents: Lance & Kitty Alvers

Siblings: Daniel Alvers, Mya Alvers

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Bue

Height: 5'5"

Powers: Intangibility, possible Invisibility

* * *

Name: Mya Jane Alvers 

Codename: Illusion

Age: 13

Parents: Lance & Kitty Alvers

Siblings: Daniel Alvers, Callie Alvers

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'2"

Powers: Ability to create illusions, ability to control minds without telepathy

* * *

Name: Jenna Carlene Tolansky 

Codename: Dark Angel

Age: 15

Parents: Todd & Wanda Tolansky

Siblings: None

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'6"

Powers: Probability Alteration (She can alter the chances of something happening in favor of what she wants)

* * *

Name: Jayme Lynn Maximoff 

Codename: Whimsical

Age: 14

Parents: Pietro & Kristi Maximoff

Siblings: None

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'6"

Powers: Ability to alter her appearance into that of a young child, hypnotism

* * *

Name: Anya Nicolette Rasputin 

Codename: Countdown

Age: 14

Parents: Tabitha & Piotr Raputin

Siblings: None

Hair Color: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Powers: Can take on her Countdown form (Think Piotr's metal form, but glowing orange and flaming like one of Tabby's bombs), can create small bombs that are capable of causing severe damage

* * *

Name: Jessica Diane Allerdyce 

Codename: Ember

Age: 14

Parents: Jubilee & St. John Allerdyce

Siblings: Shane Allerdyce

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'6"

Powers: Can create fireballs in her hands, fire manipulation

* * *

Name: Shane Allerdyce 

Codename: Showdown

Age: 13

Parents: Jubilee & St. John Allerdyce

Siblings: Jessie Allerdyce

Hair Color: Red

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'5"

Powers: Can shoot flaming projectiles from body

* * *

Name: Hannah Nicole Drake 

Codename: Shiver

Age: 13

Parents: Amara & Booby Drake

Siblings: None

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'4"

Powers: Temperature Manipulation

* * *

**Okay. Here's the bios for the kiddies. I made up most of the powers, so if they sound bogus, that's why. I'm really not expecting any reviews for this chapter so I'm not even going to put the whol R&R thing down here. But I am going o be nice enought o post this with aother chapter so you don't get excited about a new chapter being up, just for it to turn out to be bios.**


	3. The Next LeBeau

**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Ages:**

**Etienne LeBeau, Nathan Summers-17**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-16**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-15**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-14**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-13**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

"Etienne Nicolas LeBeau!" 

"Shit. She found it." Etienne made a break for the door. He ran into a very solid object.

"What'd ya do this time, Et?" The object turned out to be his father.

"Nothin. I swear." Remy cocked an eyebrow, knowing that his son had to have done something to have Rogue after him.

"Sure." Father and son regarded each other for a moment. Etienne easily rivaled Remy in height and looks. Remy had his son beat when it came to their builds, though. Remy was solidly muscled from years of training, while Etienne was still building muscle after his three and a half years at the Institute.

"Etienne, ya grounded." Rogue appeared next to her son.

"Dammit."

"What'd he do, chére?" Rogue handed Remy the report card she held in her hand.

"Y' failin?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

Remy sighed and looked at his son. "Et, I know y' don't like school, but y' can do better than this. Hell, I did better than this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the whole thing. I'm ruining my future. I'm not fulfilling my potential. I've heard all of it from my teachers."

"Then why the hell are ya still failin?" Rogue couldn't understand for the life of her how the boy could program a danger room session and hack into security databases, but couldn't make a decent grade in anything but gym.

"None of it interests me."

"It's yah senior year. Ya got one semester left."

"How long am I grounded for?"

"Until yah grades come up. And if they don't, we ain't goin back to N' Awlins for yah Spring Break."

"That's not fair! You can't do that."

"Sugah, Ah can do whatever it takes to get ya outta high school."

"Dad?"

"She's right."

"Hey, Mama…" Alana's voice trailed off when she saw both of her parents and Etienne in the foyer. "Never mind. I'll ask later."

Rogue turned her attention to her daughter. "No, go ahead. We can finish this in a minute. Etienne, Ah know that yah tryin to sneak off."

"Shit. How do you always know?"

"Mother's instinct. And watch ya mouth."

"But…" At a look from Remy, Etienne decided against arguing. "Yes, ma'am." He came back over to his parents and fell silent.

"What'd ya need, sugah?"

"I was wonderin if I could go dress shopping with Callie, Jenna, and Rachel for the Spring Formal?"

"Sure. Ah don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks." Alana hugged her mother.

"Are you coming, Lana?" A brunette stuck her head into the room. The girl was the spitting image of Kitty.

"Yeah. See you later. Have fun, Et." Etienne gave his black haired sister an evil glare. Alana had gotten sick of being asked about the white streaks, so she had dyed her hair black the year before. It really set off her green eyes and flawless skin.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah. If ya don't bring yah grades up, no trip." Rogue was really hoping that this would get through to Etienne. The boy had been getting in and out of trouble in school for years, concerned about everything but his grades. He had come close to being expelled several times.

"Fine. I'll try. Am I done?" Rogue nodded Remy smiled as his son retreated to his room.

"Y' think this will work?"

Rogue shrugged and sighed. "It was worth a try. There's not really any place he can go but up."

Remy put an arm around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. "Y' know who he reminds me of?"

"No. Who?"

"Me when I was his age."

"Honey, when ya were his age, ya had a fiancé and were tryin to find a way out of the Guild."

"Y' think I got out by being good?" Remy smirked at her. He really didn't look a day over thirty five. Few people would guess that he was forty four. Then again, most people would never guess that the green eyed beauty next to him was forty. "He'll be fine, chére."

Etienne flopped on his bed. His roommate was nowhere to be seen, so he turned on his stereo and cranked the music up loud. He really hated it when his parents got on him about his grades. No, he didn't really try, but a big part of that was because he was so much like Remy. The girls were more important than the grades.

"Hey, Et, you mind turning that down?" Nathan Summers came into the room wearing his uniform. His brown hair was sweat soaked and there was a tired look to his blue eyes.

"Sorry." Etienne pushed the volume button on his remote and the music died down. "You just finish training?"

"Yeah. With Dad."

"Better yours than mine or my grandpa."

"I've had training with Logan before. I thought he was going to kill me." He glanced at his best friend. "Something wrong?"

"Mom found my report card."

Nathan winced. "Sorry."

"Yeah. She's gonna call off the trip to Louisiana if I don't bring my grades up."

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?"

"My Dad's behind her on this. That makes it harder."

"Your dad usually stands by your mom's decisions."

"Yeah, but usually he's as excited as me about visiting the South."

"I've got to go down there sometime."

"I think you'd get along with my cousin, Colette."

"Colette?"

"Yeah. She's seventeen, blond, real pretty."

"Sounds great. I'm going to take a shower. I have a date tonight."

"Go, Nate."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have two." Etienne grinned at his friend. Nathan shook his head and went down the hall to the bathroom.

Etienne turned the stereo back up. Someone knocked on the door and he groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Etienne rolled off the bed and went to answer the door. "Hey, babe. What do ya need?"

"My brother here?" Rachel Summers came in and looked around to make sure that her brother wasn't there.

"Nope. Aren't you supposed to be with Lana?"

"I begged out." She pushed some of her long red hair out of her emerald eyes. Etienne grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel responded, meeting him half way.

They ignored the knock on the door. "Hey, Et?" Remy stuck his head in and groaned when he saw his son kissing Scott's daughter. He walked in to stand behind her and cleared his throat. They jumped apart and looked at him. Rachel blushed and hurried out of the room.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"I was gonna come talk to y', but apparently the subject is gonna change now." He seated himself backwards in Etienne's desk chair. "How long have y' been datin her?"

"Who? Rachel? I'm not."

"She just a make out partner?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

Remy chuckled. "Y' know the first rule of bein a player right?"

"No."

"Don't play the girls y' live with. Specially not when they have powers and their father is an instructor. That's just askin to get y' ass kicked."

"Thanks for telling me now."

"Sorry. Y' mom was hopin ya wouldn't end up bein a player. She's already dealt with a few." Etienne cocked a brow in question. "What? Y' never heard some of the stories bout me and Henri?"

"I have, but I don't know if I believe them."

"Ask your mom one day."

"You came in here for…"  
"Et, y' know that y' mom has reasons for everything she does."

"You came up here to tell me that?" Remy gave the boy a hard look. "Sorry, sir."

"She really doesn't want to take away this trip. She loves the South as much as the rest of us. But we've tried everything to get through to y'. None of it's worked."

"I know." At Remy's look of confusion, he continued. "It's not your fault. It's mine. The only part of my grades I care about is when you and mom find my report cards. I'm just not interested in school all that much."

"Ya know all the stuff they're teachin ya in the classes ya have. All ya have to do is put some thought into it and you'd passing with A's. Even if ya didn't, ya live in a school filled with geniuses. Ya could ask Hank or Jean or Logan if ya needed help with history or science. Piotr could help ya with whatever ya chose to ask him."

"Will it get ya'll off my back if I promise to try?"

"Yeah. At least bout your grades. Ya still gonna have some explainin when it comes to the girls." Remy stood to leave.

"Damn."

"And ya better watch your mouth round the younger kids."

"Yes, sir." Remy closed the door behind him. Etienne shook his head as the door closed and turned the music back up. He grabbed the notebook out of the backpack next to his bed, deciding he needed to do his homework after all. He had just started on his English paper when someone else knocked.

"For the love of God! How many people can knock on my door in ten minutes?" Etienne yanked the door open to se Wolverine standing there. "Uh, hi."

"Ya okay, kid?"

"Fine, why?"

"You were supposed to be in the danger room ten minutes ago."

"Shit. I knew I forgot something."

Logan cocked and eyebrow. "You're mom let you talk like that?"

"Not usually. Give me two minutes to change." Etienne shut the door and scrambled to find his uniform. He pulled on the black and red bodysuit and opened the door back up, securing the straps on his boots. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Ya get an extra session two days this week for being late."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should, as many times as you've missed sessions. You really need to start being more responsible, kid."

"Not you too."

Logan glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye. "What d'ya mean?"

"Mom and Dad jumped on me about my grades."

"Again? You're almost eighteen. People shouldn't have to get on you constantly."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have to track you down when you're supposed to be training. Stripes and Gumbo shouldn't have to hound you about your grades. You should have everything figured out by now."

"I don't."

Logan shrugged as they got into the elevator. "Don't know what to tell you. You've got to figure it out for yourself."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Now get your ass in there so I can start this simulation."

"Yes, sir." Etienne went into the danger room to join the other kids unlucky enough to have a session with Logan that day. "Hey, Danny. Hey, Anya, Jessie, Jayme." Etienne gave each of the girls a practiced grin. They all blushed and shyly looked away. Yep, he was his father's son.

"Nice to see you, Et. Glad you could join us."

Logan bit back a grin at the boys show of the smart ass attitude that Scott had hated in the boy's father when thye were in high school. "You ready to start or do ya want to stand around all day?"

"Go ahead." Etienne got into position to fight whatever obstacle would arise first. Anya powered up into her Countdown form. Flames surrounded her and her body glowed a bright orange. Jessie calmly waited. She never worried much since she could take out whatever got in her way with no problems. She'd just blow it up with one of her fireballs. Jayme was ready for the attack and Daniel was lazily leaning on the wall. There wasn't much he could do at the moment anyway.

"Run sim." The computer responded to Logan's voice. The metal walls of the danger room faded away. The kids found themselves in an open field. The grass was waist high, enabling anything ot hide without being seen.

"Anya, stay with Jayme. I get the feeling that her power won't be much use in this setting. Daniel, go with them and scope out the house up ahead. Report back on your coms. Jessis, you're with me. We're going to cover them."

"Aye Aye, captain." Daniel and the two girls crept quietly through the grass to the old house.

"Nightshade, it appears to be abandoned. We're going in." Etienne heard some noise on the other end.

"Mesa, come in." Silence. "Mesa, do you read?" More silence. "Dammit, Danny, answer me!"

"Nightshade, this is Mesa. We've got company."

"We're on our way." Etienne motioned to Jessie and they ran across the field. Daniel came flying out the open door. A person dressed in solid black followed him, attempting to pin him to the ground. Danny struggled and swung at the person's head. His fist connected solidly with their jaw and they rolled off of him.

"Countdown, this is Nightshade. What's your status?"

"We're making our way towards the objective."

"Roger. I," Etienne got knocked flat by another person clad in black. He faked a punh, only to knock their legs from under them with the bo staff that he kept on his belt. The person got to their feet and lunged at him again. He sidestepped, keeping his eyes on them the whole time.

"Nightshade, are you there?"

Etienne hit his attacker with an energy beam, successfully knocking them out. "I'm here."

"We have the objective and are proceding out."

"Ten four." Etienne, Daniel, and Jessie continued fighting the people that came at them from nowhere. There were several lying on the ground already. Anya and Jayme came running out of the house with the small black box that Wolverine had told them to retrieve. "Let's go." Etienne took off running with Danny and Jessise close behind.

Their attackers pursued them. Etienne threw a few energy blasts at them, knocking a few of them down. Anya threw some of her bombs over her shoulder at them, disabling several more. Daniel finished them off when the ground lurched beneath their feet, throwing them off balance. The ground then cracked underneath them, causing them to fall into the gaping hole left by his earthquake.

"Simulation complete." The scenery faded away and the teens all bent over trying to catch their breath. Logan walked in and gave them a nod of approval.

"I think ya could've done that with no powers, but ya're learining to control them better. Now hit the showers."

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to get up. I am suffering from some writer's block mixed with sleep deprivation. Anyway, I've also put up the bios, so now you'll know who can do what and what they look like. Thanks reviewers! R&R!**


	4. Are We Going?

-1**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Ages:**

**Etienne LeBeau, Nathan Summers-17**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-16**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-15**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-14**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-13**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

The next two months passed in a blur for the students at the Xavier Institute. Etienne studied hard to bring his grades up, knowing that his parents had been serious about skipping the trip. He was hoping that his grades were back from the brink of failure.

Etienne opened his locker and threw his first period books in with a low growl. He hated having English first thing in the morning. Luckily, his next class was French, the one class he had been acing due to his life in Louisiana and his father's teaching.

"Hey, Et." Nathan leaned on the locker next to him.

"Hey." Etienne grabbed his book and looked over at his best friend. His welcoming smile turned to a slight frown when he saw Nathan's arm around his younger sister. "Hey, Lana."

"Hey, big brother. Ready for French?" Alana had ended up in Advanced French with him after mouthing off to the teacher in French 1. The teacher couldn't keep up with Alana and had decided that the girl was obviously too advanced to be in her class.

"It's the easiest class of the day." Etienne shut his locker and started down the hall. "See ya later," he called back to Nathan.

"You said it. See ya later, Nate." Alana kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before catching up to her brother. "So, um, have Mom and Dad said anything else about going home for Spring Break?"

He glanced at the black haired girl by his side. "Not yet, but report cards come out today, so we should know when we get home."

"God, I hope we can go. I wanna see Colette again. It's been a long time since we were there." She glanced up at the tall boy. "You'll turn eighteen down there, won't you?"

"I guess I will. I didn't really think about that."

"Have you decided which girl you're takin to the dance?"

"No. Why?" He gave her a curious glance.

"No reason." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at a boy that passed them. The boy was so busy watching her that he nearly ran into a doorway.

"Sure. I know you're lyin. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious because you seem to like Callie, but I've seen you flirting with Rachel."

"Since when has flirting meant anything?"

"Oh, I forgot that this was you we're talking bout."

"Very funny."

"What? It's true. You've got a different girl every time I turn around."

Etienne shrugged. "I like keeping my options open."

"You sound like Dad apparently did when he was younger."

"I know."

"Really? How?"

"Dad told me."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing that you're goin with Nate?"

"Duh. Kinda makes sense since I'm dating him." Etienne stepped back to let her go through the doorway first. He followed her down the aisle and took his normal seat next to her. It made it easier when they got paired up if he was with Alana, since he already knew how much French she knew.

The teacher took her place at the front of the room. Etienne ignored her and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Who do you think I should ask?_ He discreetly handed the note to his sister.

_Whoever you want._ She tossed the note back on his desk when the teacher turned her back.

_You're a lot of help._

_Sorry, but I don't know what to tell you. You can get just about anyone to go with you._

_Maybe you should ask Nate._

_Yeah right. His sister is one of the girls I'm thinking about askin._

_So? He's going with me._

_Yeah, but it's different._

_How?_

_You're dating. I'm just looking for a date for that night._

_Ah, I see. So ask Callie._

_I just might._

"Mr. LeBeau. Are you paying attention?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle." the teacher turned her attention back to the board. Etienne looked at Alana to see her choking back a laugh. He frowned and picked his pen up as Alana tossed the note back to him.

_Do it then._

_Fine. I'll ask her at lunch._

_Fine. _The bell rang and Alana put the note in her pocket to throw away later.

"Don't forget that your presentations are due on Friday." Etienne and Alana grabbed their bags and hurried out of the class. Etienne waved as Alana headed off to her math class. He threw his bag in his locker and went to change before his next class, shop.

Etienne came in just before the bell rang, now clad in a pair of ripped jeans and a black tee. He casually leaned against a table as he waited for the teacher to show up. His eyes roamed the twenty something other people in the class. Some of them knew their way around cars, like him, and others took the class for a fairly easy credit.

The rest of Etienne's morning classes flew by. Soon he was walking toward the quad for lunch. It was usually less crowded than the cafeteria and the mutants preferred to be outside when possible. He took his usual seat next and waited for everyone else to show up. Alana and Daniel were two of the first to come over, since they shared the period before lunch. Slowly the group around the table grew as everyone else got out of class.

Etienne was the first finished, due to his earlier start. As he waited for everyone else to finish eating, he watched Callie. Her layered brown hair, left down that day, came to her-mid back. She had Kitty's small build and pretty features. And her eyes. God, how he loved those deep blue eyes.

Callie smiled at Etienne when she caught him watching her. He gave her a smirk that strongly resembled Remy's.

"So, Et, you have a date for the dance yet?" Rachel's voice caused him to turn his head away from Callie.

"I'm working on it."

"Really? Who?"

He gave a careless shrug. "You'll find out later."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Nope." He stood up to throw away his trash and motioned to hers. She handed it to him and he turned toward the trash can. "Hey, Callie. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." She stood up and gathered her trash. "What do you want to talk about?"

Etienne tilted his head to the side so that he could see the brunette by his side. "Are ya going to the dance?"

"Yeah. I already bought a dress."

"Who ya going with?" He tossed the garbage into the trash can.

"Why?" Callie followed suit.

"Just curious."

Callie put her ands on her hips and looked up at him. "Etienne LeBeau, are you, the great ladies man of Bayville, actually digging for information?"

"It seemed like a better idea than looking like a jackass when you turned me down because you already had a date."

"Well, I don't. Why? Are you asking me?"

"Yeah, I guess I m then. Would you like to go o the dance with me?"

"I'll have to think about it." Callie watched Etienne's face fall somewhat and burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, Et. Of course I'll go with you."

His frown turned to a smile instantly. "Okay then. One more question."

"Sure."

"What are you so mean to me?"

"Because no other girl will be."

Etienne cocked his head to look at her. "You realize that's some screwy reasoning?"

Callie tucked some hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No, it's not. It actually makes sense if you think about it."

"How?"

"You're used to getting whatever girl you want, right?"

"Well,"

"Don't lie. You're like your Dad. Anyway, what's the challenge in having something that was easy to get? You see my point?"

Etienne nodded. "That actually makes sense, somehow." He put an arm around her shoulders. "You're smarter than ya look, Cal."

"Thanks. I think." They neared the table, Etienne's arm still around Callie's shoulders. Nobody paid any attention to the gesture since they were used to Etienne having him arm around some girl. Alana looked at him questioningly and he smiled in response, sitting down in his previous seat. Neither of them noticed the jealousy on Rachel's face.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone gathered their stuff to hurry off to their next class. Etienne slung his bag over his shoulder and waved to the group. His next class was on the other side of the school and the teacher gave detention to anyone who dared set foot in her classroom after the bell rang.

Etienne slid into his seat just as the bell went off. Nathan wasn't so lucky.

"Mr. Summers, detention after school." She handed him a detention slip and pointed to an empty seat next to Etienne.

"God, I hate trig," Nathan mumbled as he sat down.

"I hear ya."

"Mr. LeBeau, would you like to join Mr. Summers in detention?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then please refrain from talking in my class."

"Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." Etienne slid lower in his seat, praying that the class would pass quickly. Of course, the rest of the class drug on. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang and Etienne jumped out of his seat.

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly quick. Soon Etienne was walking out of the school with lots of homework and a hopefully improved report card. He had thought about opening it, but decided to just give it to his parents and then find out. He found Daniel, Alana, Callie, and Rachel waiting for a ride by his black '78 Trans Am.

"Ya'll need a ride?" He opened his door and unlocked the passenger door.

"Yeah, since my brother decided that he wanted detention today." Rachel climbed into the backseat first. She was followed by Daniel and Callie. Alana claimed her usual spot in the front and twisted in her seat to talk to her friends.

"So, Et, have ya looked at it?"

Etienne took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at his sister. "What?"

She motioned to the report card lying on the console. "Have ya looked at it?"

"Nope. How was yours?"

"Same as usual."

"A's and B's again."

She shrugged and pushed her hair out of her face. "Maybe. Callie?"

"A little better than last time. I still got a C in computers, but it's not my fault that the teacher doesn't know what she's talking about. How about you, Rach?"

"All A's. Dad would freak if I got anything else. Danny, you're the only one left."

"Let's just say that Dad won't complain, but Mom will." All the other members of the car groaned. They had heard several of Kitty's lectures echoing through the mansion from Daniel's room.

"Well, one upside." Alana pushed her sunglasses up and turned to look at everyone. "There is that party tonight."

"I totally forgot about it until you said something." Callie caught Etienne's eye in the rearview mirror. "What do you say? We going or not?"

"Hell yeah." He gave her a wink before turning his attention back to the road once again. He stopped outside the Institute gates and pressed the intercom.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for…"

"It's Etienne. Can ya let us in?"

"Where's your gate opener?"

"Um, I lost it."

Sigh. "Fine. Hang on a second, kid."

"Thanks, Uncle Scott." The gates slowly crept open.

"No problem."

Etienne parked his car in it's place in the garage before grabbing his bag and jumping out. Everyone else scrambled out of the car, glad to be done with another week of school. They walked in the front doors and stopped when they saw most of the adults standing there.

"Remy, for the last tahme, no."

"Come on, chére."

"What's going on?"

Rogue turned her head and smiled at the kids. "Nothin, sugah." She noticed that Etienne looked slightly nervous. "What's wrong with…Wait a minute. Report cards came out today right?" Etienne nodded. "Well?" He handed her the unopened envelope.

Rogue opened the envelope and scanned the piece of paper in front of her. She handed it to Remy and gave him a questioning glance. He studied it and shrugged before raising an eyebrow. Rogue tok it back and handed it to Etienne.

"Looks lahke we're goin to Louisiana after all. Ah'm proud of ya, sugah." Etienne looked down at the paper in disbelief. He had actually managed to pull his grades up to B's and C's from the D's that they had been.

"Not to interrupt, but where's Nate?"

"Oh, he's in detention."

"What?"

"He was a few seconds late to trig and the teacher gave him detention."

"Damn. Hate to be in that femme's class."

"No kiddin. Don't worry, he only had to stay for an hour after school today."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been preoccupied. Anyway, I'm thinking that this story is only going to cover up to Etienne and Nathan's graduation. So it'll only be thrre more chapters or so. I've got some ideas for other stories, but I'm trying to finish my unfinished sstories before I start anything new. You know the dril R&R. Thanks Reviewers!**


	5. Louisiana

**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Ages:**

**Etienne LeBeau-18**

**Nathan Summers-17**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-16**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-15**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-14**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-13**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

"Ya all packed, sugah?"

"Workin on it." Etienne finished zipping the suitcase and put it on the floor next to his bed. "What about Lana?"

"She's been done for the last few days. Not everybody waits until two hours before they're leavin to pack." Rogue smiled at her son. "Ya might want to find Callie and tell her bye."

"How do you know…"

"That ya'll are datin? Sugah, trust me. Ah was the queen of keeping secrets when Ah was younger."

"Really? Like what?"

"The fact that Ah married yah Dad before Ah turned twenty."

Etienne rolled his eyes. "I already knew that."

"Yeah, but back then, no one knew."

"What do ya mean?"

"Nobody found out that we were married until Ah was pregnant with ya."

"But that was two years after ya…Oh."

"Yeah. Ah can tell when someone's tryin to hide somethin." Rogue turned to leave the room. "We're leavin in an hour."

"Alright." Etienne followed her out to find Callie. He ran into Alana in the kitchen. "Hey, Lana, have you seen Callie?"

"I think she's outside."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Etienne left the kitchen and headed outside. He found Callie with a book under a tree. He flopped down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Et." She didn't even look up from her book. Etienne frowned.

"I just came out here to tell you that we're leaving soon." Callie looked up at this.

"Have fun." She closed her book and stood up.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Etienne scrambled to his feet and looked down at her.

"Nope" She looked up into his unusual eyes. "I'm going to miss you," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only a week. I'll be back before you know it." Etienne gave her a cocky grin and wrapped his arms around her. "How about a goodbye kiss?"

Callie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're impossible."

"I know." He smiled again before kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy Birthday, Et."

"Thanks, Cal. And don't worry, I'll stay away from all those Southern girls."

"I wasn't worried to start with."

"Why not?"

Callie kissed him. "Because, you'll come back to me."

"If you keep kissing me like that I will." Callie glanced at her watch over Etienne's shoulder.

"You should go, sweetie."

"What time is it?"

"You've got two hours until your plane leaves."

"Alright." Etienne gave her another kiss. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Callie stepped out of Etienne's arms. "Now get going before your Mom has to come looking for you."

"I'm going." Etienne started to hurry off, but stopped and turned to look at Callie once more. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now go." Etienne followed her advice and hurried back to the mansion.

"There ya are, Et. Ah thought Ah was gonna have to track ya down."

"Nope. I'm here."

"Get yah bags and lets go."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Henri and Mercy met them at the airport in New Orleans. Henri was the first to spot them.

"Remy! Good to see you, mon frere." Henri gave Remy a hug.

"Same here, Henri. Mercy, ya get more belle every time I see ya."

"Still a charmer, eh, Remy?" Mercy hugged her brother in law before turning to hug Rogue. "Cher, y' look lovely." Mercy eyed Rogue's tiny waist and long legs. "I wish I looked as good as y'."

"Y' do, mon amour."

"Henri, don' lie t' me."

"Henri, don't ya know that Mercy never loses an argument?"

"Oui." Henri hugged Rogue. "Good t' see y' again, petit."

"Ya too, sugah."

Henri noticed Alana and Etienne standing behind their parents. "Y' can't b' Etienne and Alana."

"Oui. They are." Remy smiled at his brother.

"Y' both grown since the last time I saw y'."

"That was less than a year ago, Uncle Henri." Alana stepped forward to give her uncle a hug.

"Y' look tres belle, petit."

"Merci. You don't look too bad yourself for an old man."

"Old man? Y' hurt me, petit." He grinned at his niece before hugging his nephew. "Etienne."

"Oncle Henri."

"Y' taller than me now, boy."

"I was taller than ya last time."

"Tante Mercy." Alana practically threw herself into her aunt's arms.

"Good t' see y' too, Al."

Alana smiled at her aunt's nickname for her and looked around. "Where's Letty?"

"Home. She's watchin some of the younger kids."

"Okay."

"Etienne, y' gonna stand there or y' gonna give y' Tante a hug?"

"Sorry." Etienne enveloped his aunt in his arms.

"Let's get y' luggage and head home." Henri started to walk toward the luggage claim, talking to Remy while Rogue fell into step with them. Mercy followed them with Etienne and Alana. Within minutes, they had their luggage and were on their way to the car.

They climbed into Mercy's SUV. Henri sat in the front with Mercy while Rogue, Remy, and Alana shared the middle seat. Etienne sprawled across the backseat, glad to have the leg room that it provided after the cramped flight.

"How's Jean Luc?" Rogue was leaning forward in her seat. Remy had his arm casually draped around her shoulders.

"Fine. He'll be glad t' see y' again, long as y' keep his fils in line." Mercy smirked at Remy.

"I think mon chére can do that." Remy gave Rogue an evil smirk, which the two in the front seat could immediately discern as one they had seen him use many times in the past.

"Behave yahself, sugah." Rogue returned the look, causing Mercy and Henri to smile. They both knew what they were thinking. Remy's old room was in a practically unused part of the mansion, where the other bedrooms were in another wing.

"Okay. Everyone out." Henri parked in front of the mansion. Several people came outside to greet them.

"Remy!" Everyone moved to the side to let Jean Luc through. "Good t' see y', mon fils." He hugged Remy and turned to Rogue. "Chére, y' get more belle every time I see y'."

"Thank ya." She hugged him.

"Alana? Dat y', petit?"

"Oui. It's me." Jean Luc gave his youngest granddaughter a hug.

"When did y' die y' hair?"

"A few months ago."

"Oh. Etienne, y' look like y' pere."

"I get that a lot." Etienne hugged Jean Luc.

A very pretty blond emerged from the crowd. "Etienne! Allie!"

"Colette?" Etienne stared at the girl. She didn't look like his cousin the last time he saw her.

"Oui. Who else would I be?" Colette wrapped both of them in a hug. "I missed y'."

"We missed you to, Letty." The teens followed Colette into the house.

"Welcome back, cher." Remy and Rogue turned to the source of the voice. Rogue bit back a squeal and hugged the girl tightly.

"Belle. How ya been?"

"Great." She eyed the younger girl. "Y' look good, Rogue."

"So do ya." The two girls had bonded while Rogue and Remy still lived in the Guild house. Admittedly, the main reason was because Rogue, Mercy, Tante Mattie, and Belladonna were the only women in the Guild house for a while.

* * *

The next morning, Etienne was up early to spend some time with his male cousins while Alana, Mercy, and Letty got ready to go shopping.

"Anybody seen Rogue?"

"Nope." Henri didn't even look up from his coffee.

"Nope. And I ain't goin t' get her this time." Lapin obviously hadn't forgotten the time when Remy had sent him to get Rogue, only for him to walk in on her half-clothed.

"Y' are. And try t' find Remy while y' at it."

"If they're both missin, why do y' wanna disturb them?"

"I wanna see if Rogue wants t' go shoppin wit' us."

"I get the feelin she might b' kinda busy, Mercy."

Mercy paused to think about that statement. "Y' might b' right. But y' still should go see if she wants t' go wit' us." Lapin looked at her like she was crazy, but got up anyway. He knew she would win eventually.

Lapin went upstairs to Remy's room and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside before the door was pulled open. He gaped at the girl standing in the doorway, clad in a bra and underwear with an untied silk robe thrown over it.

"Lapin! What the hell do ya want?!" Rogue quickly tied the robe and glared at Remy's cousin.

"Mercy sent me t' see if y' want t' go shoppin wit' her an' the girls."

"Lapin, ain't ya learned not to interrupt?" Remy's voice called from inside.

"Y' crazier than I thought if y' expect me t' go against Mercy."

"Just get out of here."

"Remy, hush. I don't wanna go shoppin. Tell Mercy that I'm catchin up on some much needed relaxation and tell everyone else not t' bother us."

"Oui." Rogue shut the door in his face. Lapin headed back down to the kitchen.

"Did she want t' go?"

"Non. She an' Remy are, um, relaxin. They said not t' bother them."

Henri looked up and smirked at his cousin. "Was it so bad this time?"

"Oui. She was wearin even less. An' I think I mighta made Remy mad by interruptin."

"He'll get over it."

* * *

The week was flying by. They had already been in Louisiana for five days. Rogue came down to breakfast early to find Mercy alone in the kitchen.

"Mercy, where's Henri?"

"He's talkin t' Jean Luc in his study. Why? Somethin wrong?"

"Non, I mean no. Nothin' wrong. Ah just gotta get him and Remy to take the boys out for the day."

"Um, okay." Mercy looked confused for a minute. Rogue could see the change in her face as the reason dawned on her. "Et?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said, y' can find Henri wit' Jean Luc."

"Thanks, sugah." Rogue headed down the hall to Jean Luc's office. She knocked on the door, knowing that it was a good idea when the doors were closed.

"Come in." Rogue opened one of the doors and slipped inside, shutting it behind her. "Mornin, petit."

"Mornin, Jean Luc." Rogue gave him a smile before turning her gaze to Henri. "Ah need a favor."

"Y' askin that scares me. What'd Remy do?"

"It's nothing lahke that. Ah need ya and Remy to get the boys outta the house for a few hours."

"By boys y' mean?"

"Etienne and the cousins close to his age."

"Why, petit?"

"It's Et's birthday and we were planning on suprisin him with a party later."

"Y' makin mon frere go?"

"Ya think he's gonna help around here all day?"

"Non."

"There's ya answer."

"Where d'ya want us t' take 'em?"

"Anywhere. But remember, they're underage. Ah don't want my son in a bar or a strip club. Ya understand?"

"Oui. Guess I better go wake Remy up."

"I'm up."

"Swamp Rat, ya know better than to listen in on private conversations."

"Sorry, chére. I didn't know it was private." Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist from behind her and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Ya'll get. We need time to get everythin set up."

"We're goin." Remy kissed Rogue and went to gather the boys.

By the time the boys got back, the ballroom had been transformed. Etienne was in shock when he realized that it was a birthday party for him. He was even more surprised when Callie and Nathan walked in.

"Callie! What are ya doin here?" He wrapped one arm around her and gave Nathan a high five with the other.

"Your parents set it up. They planned everything a while ago. It just depended on you to happen."

"Wow." Nathan was looking around at the huge room. His eyes settled on a blond across the room. "Et, who is that?"

"Huh?" Etienne looked over to where Nathan was pointing. "Oh, that's my cousin, Letty."

"She's beautiful."

"Go for it. Since you and Alana decided that you were just friends, you're a free man. And Lana won't get jealous of Letty."

"Okay. I think I will."

Callie frowned at him. "You really think that was a good idea?"

"Sure why not?"

"Because he lives in Bayville and she lives here."

"Relax. I doubt anything will happen. You know how Nathan freezes up." Etienne turned to watch Nathan approach Colette, just to turn around and walk away at the last minute.

"I can't do it."

"I'll help ya. Letty!" Colette looked over at Etienne. He waved to her and she started to wind through the crowd.

"Yeah, Et?"

"I wanted you to meet Nathan. He's my roommate back at the Institute."

"Hey, Nathan. Who's she?" Colette nodded at Callie.

"My girlfriend, Callie."

"Girlfriend? LeBeau men don't have girlfriends. They have flings." She noticed Etienne's glare. "What? They do."

"Happy Birthday, Etienne."

"Thank you, grand-pere."

"Y' welcome. Who is this?"

"Grand-pere, meet Callie, my girlfriend."

"Nice t' meet y', petit."

"You too."

The party lasted late into the night. The adults stayed up after the teens were sleeping to clean up the mess left by the party. It was early in the morning before Rogue and Remy got to bed.

Before they knew it, the week was over and they were boarding the plane. Callie, Etienne and Alana sat together in a window seat. Nathan, Rogue, and Remy were across the narrow aisle. Etienne sighed as the Big Easy shrank below him. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Yeah, but look at it this way. This weekend is the dance and the you only have another two months until you graduate."

* * *

**Two chapters in a few hours. I'm really trying to get this story done, so the next two chapters should be up soon. They'll probably be the last two chapters. I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Sorry for any typos. R&R. Thanks reviewers.**


	6. The End

**Author's Note****: Hello again. This is the sequel to **_**Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping**_**. This story will probably make more sense if you read that one first. **

**Ages:**

**Etienne LeBeau-18**

**Nathan Summers-17**

**Alana LeBeau, Daniel Alvers-16**

**Rachel Summers, Callie Alvers, Jenna Tolansky-15**

**Jayme Maximoff, Anya Rasputin, Jessie Allerdyce-14**

**Hannah Drake, Shane Allerdyce, Mya Alvers-13**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

* * *

"Are ya'll ready yet?" Rogue stuck her head into the room where the girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. "The boys are getting impatient."

"We'll be done in a minute, Mom." Alana turned from the mirror, putting one last pin in to hold her hair in place. Her long black hair had been turned into a mass of curls.

"Don't take too much longer, sugah."

"We won't." Alana checked her hair and makeup before standing up and putting on a pair of flip flops. She'd put on her heels in the car before they got to the dance.

Five minutes later, the four girls that were going to the dance came downstairs. The guys just stared. All of the girls had taken their time getting ready and it really showed.

"Hey, big brother."

"Alana? You look great." Etienne stared at the girl in front of him. He rarely saw his sister dressed up. She was wearing a green halter dress that clung to her lean torso before flaring at her hips. The hem stopped an inch or two above her knee.

Etienne's eyes were drawn to the other girls. Rachel was wearing a short white dress that set off her red hair. Jenna was wearing a black skirt and red corset. The outfit reminded Etienne of something Wanda would wear.

Etienne almost gasped when he saw Callie. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress. The hem came down to mid thigh, leaving her toned, tan legs exposed. The color of the dress set off her eyes beautifully. "Wow."

Callie smiled at Etienne, letting him know that she had heard the comment. "What do you think?"

"You look great, sweetie," Kitty's voice came from behind them. They turned to see Kitty and Lance with a camera.

"She's right, Cal. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Now come on. We want some pictures of you two." Kitty positioned the two before snapping a few pictures. Alana, Nathan, Daniel, Rachel, Jenna, and her date, another Xavier student, were getting the same treatment.

"I think that's good, Mom. We don't want to keep the limo driver waiting."

"He's not," Etienne's statement was stopped by a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Have a good time."

"We will. Come on, Et." Callie took her boyfriend by the arm and led him outside.

"What was that about, Callie?"

"Mom would stand there and take pictures for the next half hour. I really don't feel like posing for that long." Callie took a step toward Etienne and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have some alone time before the dance?"

Etienne grinned and kissed his girlfriend. "Hate to tell ya this, babe, but ya forgot you're shoes inside."

"Dammit." Callie realized that he was right. "I'll be back." Etienne chuckled and leaned against the railing of the mansion's steps.

He was gazing at the stars when he heard the door open. Etienne didn't even glance over to see who it was. They'd say something sooner or later if they came out to talk to him.

"Ya hidin or something?" Etienne turned his head slightly to see his father leaning on the railing next to him.

"Nope. Just waitin for Callie."

"She might be a while." Remy nodded to the glass doors. Etienne glanced over to see Callie posing for more pictures. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Etienne spoke.

"Did ya ever go to dances in high school."

"No. I had more of a private education," Remy replied with a smirk. Etienne gave him a questioning glance. "The Guilds didn't exactly send their members to school together. We were more like home schooled."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mon fils." Remy was now sitting on the railing, alternating glances between the house, the start filled sky, and his troubled son.

Etienne looked away from the stars to fix his gaze on Remy. "How did you know that you loved Mom?"

"That's a loaded question." Remy paused to think it over. "It's hard to explain. I was drawn to her from the first time we met. I couldn't get her outta my head after that. But I think that I didn't realize it until I came here and really got to know her. She wasn't like the other girls I had dated. I didn't think that I could live without her and, to be honest, I didn't want to try." Remy looked over at his son. "Why?"

"Just wonderin."

"Ya trying to figure out what ya feel for Callie?"

"Yeah. I've always loved her, but it used to be more of a friendly little sister kind of love. Now I don't know."

"What's ya heart telling ya, fils?"

Etienne sighed. "I really don't know. That's the problem."

"Ya enjoy bein round her?"

"Yeah."

"Ya like kissin her?"

"Course I do."

"Ya wish that ya never had to leave her side?"

"Yeah."

"Ya wanna protect her, no matter what it'll cost ya?"

"Yeah." Etienne looked over at Remy. "I guess I do love her."

"Sounds like it to me. Ya just gotta figure out if it's a forever kind of love or just a everyday kind of love."

"Why's everything so complicated?"

"C'est la vie." Remy shrugged and stood up. "Have fun. I'll send Callie back out."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Remy walked back inside the mansion, thinking about his son's current predicament. Rogue noticed his thoughtful mood and gave him a questioning glance. He just shook his head, his way f saying I'll tell you later without actually saying anything.

"Remy, where's Etienne? I wanted some more pictures of him and Callie." Kitty snapped another picture of the girls.

"He's waitin for the belle fille outside."

Callie smiled at the compliment. "I think that's enough pictures, Mom." Callie hugged her parents before heading out the door.

"Hay, Dad, come here. I want you in one of these with me." Remy smiled at his daughter's request. He took his place next to her and Rogue took a picture of the two.

"Kit, can ya do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can ya take a picture of us?" Rogue handed the camera to Kitty and joined Alana and Remy. They had already taken one with the whole family.

Callie stuck her head back in the door. "Limo's here."

All the other couples said a quick goodbye and hurried out the door. They piled into the sleek black stretch and settled back for the ride. They had gone all out, since the school wasn't hosting another dance after this for the year.

The music was already blasting when they got to the school. The gym was quickly filling with teenagers and the odd chaperone. The Xavier kids immediately made their way to the dance floor. Instead of breaking of into couples like everyone else, they all danced in a big group for the first song.

The next song was a slow song, so the group broke apart. Etienne and Callie swayed to the beat, the fingers of one hand intertwined. Etienne's other hand rested lightly on her hip, while hers was on his shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting me, Et." Callie smiled up at him.

"It would have looked bad if I came with someone other than my girlfriend." Etienne's grin told her that he was teasing.

"Yeah, that's why I had to turn down all the guys that were begging me to be their date."

Etienne pulled her close, her head resting against his chest. They danced in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?" Callie pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"I love you."

She looked surprised. The surprised look was quickly replaced by a smile. "I love you too, Et."

Etienne retuned her smile and leaned down to kiss her. Neither noticed when the song ended. Nor did they notice Rachel's jealous glare from across the room. They only broke apart when Alana's voice came from behind them.

"Ya'll gonna have to breathe sooner or later."

Etienne turned to his sister with an amused smirk. "I've seen ya lockin lips with Nathan for longer than that."

"Not lately ya ain't."

"True."

"Now, if ya don't mind, I'm stealin your ate."

"And if I do mind?"

"Too bad." Alana was already walking away with Callie. Etienne laughed and went to get a drink. He met Daniel at the punch bowl.

"Havin fun?"

"Yeah. But my date seems a little jealous of you and my sister."

"Rachel? I doubt it."

Daniel glanced back to where Rachel was flirting with some guy. "Maybe you're right. So what was up with that lip lock?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I've known you for years, Et. Something's going on there."

"We've been dating for the last few months if that what ya mean."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do."

"So?"

"I think I love her."

"You tell her that?"

"Yeah."

"You better not hurt her, Et."

"I don't plan to."

"Okay then. I'd better get back to my date before she bails on me for some other guy."

"See ya." Etienne leaned against the wall to drink his punch and think some more. Callie and Alana came back, putting an end to his musing. They hit the dance floor again.

The group danced late into the night. The dance ended around eleven. They had been invited to several parties, but they all decided to go home, since they had training in the morning.

* * *

Two months later, Etienne nervously waited for his name to be called. Once he had that piece of paper in his hand, he was done with Bayville High. He looked over to see Nathan dressed in his cap and gown, eagerly waiting his turn. Etienne's glances went back to the audience seated behind him.

He easily picked out his parents and Alana. They saw him looking and smiled. He returned the smile before his glance ran over the rest of the crowd. He picked out Scott, Logan, Ororo, the Prof., and Rachel, the Tolanskys, the Rasputins, the Allerdyces, the Drakes, and the Maximoffs. His gaze stopped on the Alvers family. Callie grinned at him and waved.

"Etienne LeBeau." Etienne turned around and stood up to make his way to the stage set up on the football field. He shook Mr. Tompson's hand as he received his diploma. The Institute families cheered and snapped pictures before Etienne took his seat. He drifted off as the principal went through the list of names, clapping politely when everyone else did.

"Nathan Grey-Summers." Etienne clapped enthusiastically when his best friend stood up to get his diploma. He heard a sharp whistle from behind him and knew that it was probably Daniel. Cameras flashed once again and Nathan made his way back to his seat.

The principal read off the rest of the names and finished handing out diplomas. The salutatorian gave her speech and sat back down.

"And this year's valedictorian is Nathan Summers. Mr. Summers."

Nathan stood and took his place behind the podium. "It's been a crazy year. But we're done." Cheers rang out form the graduating class at his statement.

"I personally want to thank my family for helping me to get here. Thanks to my friends for sticking by me through all the stuff we've been through. Et, Daniel, you are the brothers I never had. Lana, Callie, Jenna, you've taught more than I could ever hope to learn about living with the female part of our species. Professor, you've helped me more than I can ever tell you. Logan, you've always pushed me past what I thought I could do and it's made me stronger than I realized I was. Ororo, you've always been there when I needed someone. Everyone else at the Institute, you're more of a family than I could ever hope for. Thank you all.

"I remember my first day at Bayville. I got lost on my way to class and one of the seniors at the time was kind enough to show me how my locker worked. Unfortunately, it didn't work from the inside. Luckily, I got that figured out by the next week. I didn't get the opportunity to participate in many of the school events due to various reasons, but from the few I got to have a part in, I learned a great deal about my peers. I've learned that this class is full of potential.

"Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. As we go on from this, we'll learn more about who we are and who we want to become. We'll rely on the knowledge of those around us and learn from the mistakes we are undoubtedly going to make. Twenty years from now, we'll come back and find out just who we've become in comparison with how everyone remembers us. Thank you."

Applause rang out as Nathan took his seat. The principal took his spot once again. He thanked everyone for coming and gave his closing address. The seniors threw their caps and it was over.

"Four years of hell for that?" Etienne mumbled to Nathan, who was now walking next to him.

"I know. Totally not worth it."

"You're not kidding."

"Great speech, Nate."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Congrats!" Alana rushed at the boys and almost knocked them over in her eagerness to give them a congratulatory hug. The rest of the Institute members followed suit.

"If I'm correct, I believe that there is a party awaiting these two young men back at the mansion," Professor Xavier's voice broke through. The teens exchanged glances before grinning. Another party.

"What are we waiting for?" Tabitha called. The adults rolled their eyes. She had calmed down some, but Tabby was still a party girl at heart. But they all followed her lead and piled into the cars to go back to the mansion.

Callie took her spot in the passenger seat of Etienne's car. The other teens had all gotten rides with other people, leaving them alone.

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to the Institute and party."

"You know what I meant, Et."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to take a year to decide my next step."

"Are you sure?"

Etienne nodded. "I don't really know what I want to do yet. I'm not sure if I want to do something like my mom and dad are or not. I like the whole training thing, but not that much."

"Just promise me you'll stick around for a while."

Etienne parked his car in the garage and turned to face her. "Cal. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you."

"I know and I love you. But I still worry that you'll leave and head back to Louisiana or something."

Etienne took Callie's hands and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Cal, if I go anywhere, it won't be alone. I want to spend my life with you by my side. You're everything that matters."

Callie smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I feel the same about you. One more question though."

"Sure. What is it?" Etienne climbed out of the car and looked at Callie over the roof.

"What are you going to say when you propose? I won't accept that line twice." Callie grinned. Etienne returned the grin. Callie could recognize the evil glint in his eyes.

Callie stepped back as Etienne came around the car. "Etienne, what are you doing?" Etienne just smiled innocently. Suddenly he lunged at her, picking her up and walking out of the garage.

She looked around as Etienne headed away from the house. "What are you doing?" Then her eyes caught on the object he was headed toward. "Etienne, so help me, if you mess up my dress, I'll kill you."

"Come on, Cal. Why would you kill me?" Etienne gave her a smile and she relaxed. She regretted it a minute later when she hit the cold water of the pool.

Callie came up sputtering. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and fixed a glare on Etienne. "You're dead, LeBeau."

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

**Okay. This is the end of this fic. I hope that ya'll have enjoyed it. I'm working on another Romy fic that I'll hopefully have out soon, so keep an eye out for that. Til next time. R&R. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed throughout this fic. It was very much appreciated.**


End file.
